Initiation with our Baby!
by myobsessionsxoxo
Summary: Tobias gets Tris pregnant a few days before he leaves Abnegation. Tris never got the chance to tell him so he doesn't know about their child. Now it's Tris' time to choose, will she join Dauntless and tell Tobias about their daughter?
1. Prologue: Tris and Zoe

**AN: Hey, so I've never written a divergent story before, but I do read them and thought I'd give it a try. It all started with this Idea. I hope you like it. **

****Please read the information below it's important in order to understand the story.**  
In this story the choosing ceremony is for when you turn eighteen, because Tris getting pregnant at fifteen wouldn't work for me. Tobias is only one year older. **

I wake up to the soft mumbling of my baby girl. I walk over to her bed and look down on my daughter, her beautiful blue eyes staring up into mine – Tobias' eyes. Zoe is the perfect mix of her father and I, as she has his blue eyes and his facial features except for the hair and ears, they are all mine.

Tobias got me pregnant a few days before he left Abnegation so Zoe is 3 months old today. He doesn't know that he's got a daughter back here. I tried to get into Dauntless compound on his visiting day to tell him, but they wouldn't let me in because I wasn't family.

Nobody really knows who my daughter's father is, but one look in her eyes could tell. I bet my mother knows. She always has a way of knowing these kinds of things. Just like I swear that she knows that we're not going to choose Abnegation today.

I take Zoe out of her bed and hold her close to my chest – gently stroking her hair. I walk over to the window and watch the sun rising.

I decided that we'd transfer to Dauntless today a long time ago. I thought about it for a long time, but I couldn't stand the idea that my daughter would never know who her father is. It wouldn't be fair, neither to my little girl nor her father.

There's no day I don't think of him – I love him with all my heart, but how will I tell him? What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't want **our** daughter? The thought terrifies me. It's always been the plan that he'd leave and I'd follow, but we were apart for a long time. Would he even recognize me?  
I take a deep breath and quickly push the thoughts away. I need to be strong for my little baby girl no matter what happens.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see my mother standing behind me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice her entering the room.  
She smiles at me and before I know what's happening she takes us into her arms.  
"I love you, no matter what", she whispers in my ear. Tears swell up in my eyes and I lightly nod. I know.

"Why don't you go get ready? I'll take care of her", she says reaching for Zoe. I hand her over and make my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day – the day that will change my life forever.


	2. Reunited

I slowly walk up the steps to the choosing ceremony, carrying Zoe in my arms. "It's gonna be all right. Daddy is going to be there soon." I whisper. If I am honest, I don't know if I'm trying to calm her or more likely myself.

I push my way through the crowd and take my place among the grey clothed Abnegation members. The ceremony goes in reverse alphabetical order so I shall be somewhere in the middle – Caleb is going to choose before me.

My thoughts drift off to Tobias again. I wonder how he might have changed. How he looks in black. I barely pay attention to the ceremony until I hear a familiar name "Caleb Prior." Caleb confidently makes his way to the stage, as if he always knew which faction he belongs to – the future belongs to those who know where they belong.

He takes the knife and I see him glance over to me and our parents before he turns his attention to the five stone bowls in front of him.

He cuts his palm and I see the blood dripping out of the small cut. The whole crowd gasps in surprise as his blood mixes with the clear water – Erudite.

I can see the shock clear in my parents' eyes. The same shock I feel myself. They didn't expect him to leave and I didn't either. I've been counting on him to stay with our parents and look after our family, but he's leaving.

I can't leave now. I can't leave them too. It would be too much for them, but I know there's no point I already made my choice. I have to look after my own family, after my little girl. Tobias has a right to meet his own daughter. "Beatrice Prior.", the sound of my name snaps me out of my thoughts.

I get up and place Zoe on my right hip. Aware of the many eyes that are following me across the room I make my way to the stage.

When I step on the stage my eyes meet Marcus' and I feel rage swell up inside me. I have to push down the urge to hit him in the face for what he did to Tobias. My Tobias. "Choose wisely." he says in a warning tone, warning me not to make the same mistake as my brother.

I glare at him and take the knife. Without hesitation I cut my palm and reach for another one. I barely feel the pain, I'm more worried about my baby girl. I'll have to cut her too, to symbolize that she'll go with me.

I take her small soft hand in mine and quickly but carefully cut her palm. I try to be gentle but she ends up crying anyway. I wrap my hand around hers and form a fist. I can feel my blood collect itself between our hands as I walk over and hold our hands over the dauntless bowl.

I can hear a light fizzing sound as the blood drops on the burning coals. I take a deep breath and look down on my daughter. She stares up at me with teary eyes."Sshhh. It's all right. It's over." I whisper wiping away the tears.

Looking anywhere but at my parents, I make my way over to the Dauntless members. I don't need to be Erudite to hear the murmurs around the room. I know for sure what they are talking about. Abnegations rarely transfer, especially not to Dauntless or Erudite.

I hold Zoe in my petite, yet protective arms and wait until the ceremony is over. The rest of the choosing ceremony passes quickly. Dauntless to Dauntless. Candor to Amity. Abnegation to Abnegation. The usual.

After the last person chooses, I notice relived, that the dauntless are running out of the hall first. I hold Zoe close to my chest and follow them towards the exit. As it seems the Dauntless use the stairs, just like Abnegation, except the dauntless take three steps at once - half jumping down the stairs.

In the distance I can hear the train coming and I immediately break into a sprint. I wrap right arm protectively around Zoe's small body and grab the handle on the door with the other. I pull myself inside just before I run out of space to keep running.

While I try to catch my breath I look down on my daughter. Her blue eyes are huge and still a little puffy, but it seems as if she's all right.

"That was impressive." I lift my gaze and see a girl about eighteen standing in front of me. "I'm Shauna." she says smirking. I remember the nickname Tobias used to call me and answer confidently. "Tris."

"Nice to meet you, Tris. You're pretty good for a Stiff." she says eying me carefully. "So how old is she?" "Her name is Zoe. She's three months old today."

In the corner of my eye a see a tall dark-haired boy walking over to us. "Hey Babe!" he says, kissing Shauna on the cheek. I know that I probably should be embarrassed or something, because in Abnegation you don't show any kind of affection in public, but I am not. I never agreed with the strict Abnegation rules.

He looks at me suspiciously. "Is this your child?" I nod and his eyes go wide. "Unbelievable!" he screams, "from all people a stiff pregnant before choosing ceremony?!"

All heads turn in our direction and I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Jesus Zeke!" Shauna snaps slapping him on the head "Now that every smart-mouth candor heard you, they won't shut up about it!" "Sorry." He mumbles rubbing his head. "

"Tris meet my boyfriend Zeke." The Guy – Zeke – nods his head at me "Hi! So it seems like your baby is tried." he determines. Zoe had closed her eyes and buried her head at my shoulder. I smile and gently stroke her head. "Yeah it's been a long day for her."

The rest of the train ride went quiet and Zoe is sleeping soundly in my arms.  
"Come on. It's time to jump." I hear someone yell. This isn't a real surprise I expected it. If they make us jump on a train I figured that they probably make us jump off too.

But jumping on a moving train was one thing, jumping off is something entirely different. I can't jump with Zoe, not without her getting hurt in the process.

"I can take her." I jump, I didn't notice Shauna coming up behind me. "They only make the initiates jump." she explains. I hesitate. I can't just give my baby to a stranger, can I?

"Come on. You can trust me. I know you don't want her to get hurt." She's right. I sigh defeated and hand Zoe over to her.

"If something happens to her I'll hunt you down." I say giving her a warning glare. "Easy mama-bear I'll take care of her. I promise. See you down there." She says, and walks over to her boyfriend – Zeke?

I watch the first Initiate – Dauntless born, of course, jump and feel my pulse speeding up. One after another jump off the train and I know at some point I have to jump too. Almost every initiate jumped only I and a small, dark-skinned Candor girl are left.

"Together?" she asks, her eyes searching my face. "Yeah. Come on." We take a few steps back and then just jump. Surprisingly I land on my feet. Only a few seconds later a stinging pain shoots through my legs and I depress the urge to cry out in pain.

I see the girl I jumped with sitting on the ground and walk over to offer her a hand. "Hey, are you ok?" She nods and I pull her on her feet. "I'm Christina." she says brushing off the dust of her clothes.

"Tris." "You're the Stiff with the baby aren't you?" she asks. Suddenly I feel flash of anger rise up inside me. "Yes. Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?!" I snap. "No." she shakes her head quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you." "It's fine. I'm sorry. I guess I should be used to it." I tell her.

"Where is he or she?" she asks. "She's with a friend of mine. Now come on." "We head towards the other side of the roof, where all the other initiates are waiting.

A tall man stands on the edge of the roof. He's got piercings all over his face and a large tattoo on his neck. Do all dauntless men look like that? He looks intimidating, like someone you should be wary of.

"I am Eric" he roars "one of your leaders. To pass initiation you have to get into Dauntless. This is your way in." he says – the amusement clear in his voice.

"So who's going to jump first?" The nervousness from earlier returns and I feel my palms getting sweaty. I still don't know how Tobias will react to all this, and I'm still terrified, but what do people always say? 'Face your fears' right?

"Me." I say looking Eric straight in the eye. He laughs lightly, humor playing in his dark eyes. "A Stiff?"  
I walk past him and get on the ledge.

I hear a Candor boy – Peter I think laughing with his friends. "She won't do it anyways!"  
"Watch me!" I shout, bend my knees, don't think any further about it and just jump.

I land on something that gives out under me and throws me back up again. The next time I hit what I think to be a net I only get pushed up a few inches. I cover my face in my hands and take a deep breath. I did it!

I roll over and see someone holding a hand out to me. I grab a muscular hand and let me pull off the net. As soon I have my footing the hands release me.

I look up and look into my daughters eyes. But they're not Zoe's eyes they are Tobias'.

"Tobias." I whisper only loud enough for him to hear. I have to resist the urge to throw my arms around him and never let go again.

"A Stiff to jump first? Unheard of!" I hear someone yell in disbelief.  
I look past him to see a young woman probably in Tobias' age standing behind him. Her face is pierced all over, but it kind of suits her.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren."

"My name is Four. I'll be your instructor." He says, looking straight into my eyes. "What's your name?" I'm caught off guard. I can't believe the fact that Tobias – Tobias – is asking me what my name is.

I just look at him, unable to answer just yet. He looks like Tobias and yet somehow he doesn't. His eyes hold mine, an unreadable expression on his face. "Uhmm – Tris. My name is Tris."

"Make the announcement Four." The Girl, Lauren, says. "First Jumper, Tris!"  
I watch him carefully and realize he isn't Tobias anymore, he's Four now.

Just when I'm about to say something Christina lands in the net with an ooff. "That was amazing!" she screams and hops off the net. "I can't believe you jumped first."

The initiates land in the net one after another. Where's Shauna? She should be here by now. I start to worry, what if something happened? "You don't have to worry, she'll be fine." Christina whispers to me – damn Candors always reading other people's emotions.

Just then Shauna rounds the corner, Zoe in her arms, awake and babbling. I can see Four look at Shauna, it seems like they know each other.

His gaze lands on Zoe and my heart skips a beat. "Whose child is that? Do you want to tell us something?" he teases. I'm surprised I didn't expect Four to be the teasing kind.

Zoe spots me and starts fussing in Shauna's arms, stretching out her arms for me. "She's with me." I say stepping forward. "She's my daughter."

**AN: There you go, please review and tell me what you think of this. Constructive Criticism is welcome! Thank you!**


	3. The Tour

**AN: So there you go! I know it took some time, but I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

_Previously: […] His gaze lands on Zoe and my heart skips a beat. "Whose child is that? Do you want to tell us something?" he teases. I'm surprised I didn't expect Four to be the teasing kind._

_Zoe spots me and starts fussing in Shauna's arms, stretching out her arms for me. "She's with me." I say stepping forward. "She's my daughter." _

I can hear a few people standing around gasp in surprise. I ignore the whispering around me and slowly raise my eyes to Tobias' to see he's already looking at me.

His blue eyes are wide, he looks like somebody just slapped him across the face. His gaze shifts from me to Zoe and back again.

I take a deep breath and walk past Tobias. I can feel his eyes staring wholes into the back of my head. "Thanks." I whisper taking Zoe from Shauna, who nods her head at me. "You're welcome."

I turn back to see Tobias still staring at us, but his eyes are showing something entirely different now. His eyes had gone dark and he seems to shut out every light. He had put up the walls, the walls I know so well. He had learned to hide his emotions from others a long time ago.

"Well go on, back to the others, Stiff!" he snaps at me. I feel tears burning in my eyes, but I still oblige and move to stand beside Christina.

The man standing in front of me is not the man I used to know. The man standing in front of me is my Instructor. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be Zoe's father. He doesn't want to be a part of our life – his daughter's life. I've – we've lost him forever. I guess Zoe and I will be each other's family now.

"Everyone listen up!" Lauren shouts, "We'll be your Instructors. I will train the dauntless born and Four over here will train the transfers."

"You will be trained separately from the dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together." Four takes over.

"Dauntless born with Lauren, transfers stay with me." He commands. "Come on. You can all go to lunch. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of this place." Lauren tells the dauntless born and leaves with her Initiates.

Four clears his throat and speaks up. "I know Lauren already mentioned it, but in case you weren't listening - I'll be your Instructor, my name is Four."

"Four? Like the number?" I hear Christina ask from beside me, a smile playing on her lips. Four smirks, looking as if he'd expected this question. "What's your name Candor?" he asks literally staring her down.

"Chr-Christina."

"Well Christina, the first lesson you'll learn from me is to keep your mouth shut!" he tells her, his voice deadly low. She quickly moves her head up and down in response.

"Alright! I'll show you around the compound. Follow me!" He doesn't look back to make sure that we are following him. I guess he knows we are.

Zoe is playing with a loose strand of my hair and babbles to herself, as we are walking through a few dark deserted tunnels.

"What's wrong with him?" Christina whines. "He's such a jerk!" "I guess he doesn't like people making fun of him." I defend him even though I know I shouldn't.

"The first place we will be heading is the Pit." Four instructs as we walk down through the two dark double doors behind him.

Everywhere are people dressed in dauntless black, of course. The place is huge with a glass roof, sunlight falling through it all the way down here. It looks absolutely amazing.

"Well now I definitely now why they call this place the Pit." I hear Christina mumble from next to me and I totally agree.

"So this is the Pit. This is where you eat, shop and probably spend most of your time. You'll learn to love it." Four tells us. "Now if you follow me I'll show you the chasm."

"Oh my gosh! We're absolutely going shopping later." Christina squeaks, obviously excited. "If we're going to be dauntless we have to look dauntless." It has always been a miracle to me how someone could get so super excited about something like shopping.

In the distance I hear a noise that sounds like water crashing against rocks. It gets louder with every step I take and Zoe starts fussing in my arms.

She starts to cry and buries her face into my collarbone, grabbing the fabric of my shirt tightly. I try to calm her, rubbing circles up and down her back, but it doesn't work. Christina smiles at me with sympathy as we listen to what Four has to say.

"This is the chasm. It reminds us that there's a small line between bravery and Idiocy. Jump in and you're dead. Every year an Initiate jumps, it has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned." he tells us, his gaze wandering over the group, stopping directly on me and Zoe, who is still crying.

"Stiff, get your Baby under control!" he snaps. "She's annoying!" It's not the casualness in his voice that's bothering me, it's the coldness in his eyes. His eyes hold mine for a few moments, before he tears his eyes away, as if he couldn't even stand to look at me.

I wonder if I made the right choice coming here. So far every minute here drives me further to the point where I am going to break and Initiation hasn't even started yet.

I instinctively hold Zoe tighter to my chest still rubbing circles up and down her back. We continue walking through the hallways while Four continues to inform us about the dauntless way of life.

"This is your room. You'll be sleeping in here for the next few weeks. " He tells us, leading us through another set of double doors, into a room at the end of the hallway. I see multiple beds set up in lines, all with the same black bedclothes.

"Boys or girls?" asks a tall Candor boy. "Both." Four answers as he walks past the beds and to the end of the room. "You can't be serious!" Christina demands and I see a few girls nodding their heads in agreement.

In the meantime Zoe has calmed down somewhat, so I wipe the tears off her cheeks with my sleeve and place her on my hip, so both of us are comfortable.

"If you like this you're going to like the bathroom." Four states clearly amused. So apparently the bathroom is just the same. No privacy. Great! This is going to be fun.

"I don't mind. Now we're going to see how stiff you really are!" Peter says to me mockingly. I roll my eyes at him and turn away.

"Get new clothes, you know where to find the shops, and go to lunch afterwards. Training starts tomorrow at 8.00am. Don't be late or you'll be factionless." Four leaves, slamming the door behind him.

After Christina dragged me into several stores and Zoe and I, both got "totally dauntless" outfits according to Christina, we went back to the dorms to change.

"How do I look?" Christina asks me, once turning around herself. "You look really dauntless." I tell her. "Now go get changed. I can dress our little dauntless girl." she offers. "If you want to, sure." She walks over and picks up Zoe.

"Come on Aunt Christina is going to dress you." she says grinning. Aunt Christina? When did that happen? I shake my head at her, but I guess I am fine with it. "Zoe's clothes are in this bag." I say handing the back to her. "Alright."

I grab the bags that hold my clothes and head towards the bathroom. I hear Christina yell after me not to forget the eyeliner she forced me to buy earlier. I laugh lightly - I wouldn't dream of it.

After changing into the black clothes I put some eyeliner and mascara on. I remove the typically Abnegation bun and replace it with a simple high pony tail.

I look in the mirror to examine the result. I almost didn't recognize myself. I am wearing a black crop top, dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. The tight shirt fits perfectly and the dark eyeliner shows off my light grey eyes, I look truly dauntless.

I open the door to the dorms and see Christina sitting on her cot, Zoe on her lap. She's wearing dark baggy trousers and a long sleeve shirt with the dauntless flames printed on the front in a firm orange. She looks so adorable. In black she reminds me even more of her father.

"Ready to go?" I ask walking over. Christina turns to look at me. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "OHMIGOSH! You look like a real badass dauntless. I'm so proud of myself." she says sighing dramatically.

"Oh shut up." I say taking Zoe from her. I place my baby girl on my right hip and we head towards the dining hall together.

I look around the cafeteria, hesitantly at first. I scan the room until my eyes meet with familiar blue ones. Tobias is looking at me across the room, his face shows no emotion, his eyes expressionless and cold.

I feel a sting in my heart, like someone just stabbed me. I quickly look away. I can't let him get to me anymore. I'm dauntless now.

I feel someone touch my arm and look sideways to see, as expected, it's Christina. "Let us sit over there." she says pointing to where a few other initiates sit. I nod and follow her across the room, not once looking back at Tobias.

Christina sits down next to a boy, Will I think, and I slide in next to her placing Zoe in my arms. I watch her putting some kind of meat on her plate. What is that? She notices the strange look and my face and asks. "What is it?" "What is that?" I say pointing my head towards her plate.

"Have you never eaten a Hamburger before?" She stares at me in disbelief. Hamburger. So that's what it's called.

"No. Abnegation eat plain food, extravagance is considered selfish and unnecessary." I tell her matter of factly. "No wonder you left." "Yeah that's the only reason I left." I retort sarcastically.

After Christina is finished she takes Zoe, so I can eat a 'Hamburger'. "Here put this on it." she tells me shoving a bowl with a dark red sauce in my direction. I put some of the sauce on my Hamburger and start eating.

This Hamburger thing tastes amazing! My tongue is having a party. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted." I almost shout. Christina starts laughing along with two boys sitting at our table. They introduce themselves as Will and Al.

We spent the rest of the day exploring the compound with the boys and coincidentally walk past the tattoo parlor. Currently Will is holding Zoe, with Christina giving him instructions. I think they'd make a cute couple.

"I want a tattoo." I suddenly say, surprising even myself. "Really?!" I hear someone yell excited, of course it's Christina. "Well I want one too then!" "Alright, Will you take care of Zoe and Tris and I are going to get our first tattoos now." "Uuuuhhmm…" "You got this. Don't worry." Christina encourages him. He smiles and answers "Fine, but hurry. See you later."

I knew I was right about him liking her, I already suspected it earlier. I'll have to tell her later. We walk into the parlor and I am greeted by a familiar face – Tori. "Beatrice-" "It's just Tris now." I quickly cut her off. "Tris. I like that. It's nice to see you again."

"We'd like to get tattoos." Christina states, still excited. "Alright." She says handing me a folder. "Choose a design. I'll be right back."

I scan the pages and designs until my eye catches a simple yet pretty design. A raven. I decide I want three ravens right above my collarbone. Symbolizing Zoe, Tobias and me – the family I was supposed to have here.

"I want this one." I tell Tori showing her the design. "Three of them above my collarbone, flying towards my heart."

"Good. Sit down." I do as I am told and sit down on the chair. "Bud will make your tattoo. He's next door." Tori tells Christina, who nods her head and disappears behind the door in the corner of the room.

"Ready?" she asks. "Yeah." I'm dauntless now.

I didn't hurt as much as I expected, but I am still relieved when it's done. When Christina and I walk out the parlor the guys and Zoe are already waiting for us. Zoe spots me immediately and stretches out her arms for me. I take her from Will and gently kiss her forehead. We decide to go back to the dorms, we all need rest and it's getting late anyway.

Back at the dorms I carefully lay Zoe down on my bed. I place one hand on her chest to make sure she doesn't roll off and set up the crib, we bought earlier, with the other. "Need some help with that?" Christina asks from next to me. "No, I'm fine. Could you just make sure she doesn't roll of the bed?"

She nods and gets on her knees beside the bed. She replaces my hand with hers and I quickly finish setting up the crib. "Thanks." I say picking Zoe up. "Time to get dinner baby girl." I head towards the bathroom to feed her. I need at least some privacy to do this.

After she's finished I wait for a few minutes, gently patting her back, before I make my way back to the dorms. I sit down on my bed, which is right next to Christina's, and start rocking Zoe in my arms, quietly singing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a child.

I feel Zoe drift off to sleep in my arms and carefully put her into the crib. I watch my sleeping angel for a while before I get ready for bed myself.

When the lights are out and everyone's asleep I finally allow myself to cry. I can feel the hot tears streaming down my face, but I don't even bother to wipe them away. I cry because I am scared. I cry because I don't know what's going to happen next. I cry because I lost Tobias today and I cry because I miss him so bad it almost physically hurts.

I lie in bed crying for hours before exhaustion finally overpowers me and I drift off into an anxious sleep…

**AN: I really hope you like it! Please review! I was thinking about writing the next Chapter in Tobias' POV. Good idea? Thank you guys! **


	4. The Truth

**AN: There you go! The new chapter as promised in Tobias' POV. Enjoy!**

I'm about to leave the dining hall, when I see her enter. She's dressed in dauntless black now and she looks absolutely gorgeous.

She glances around hesitantly. I watch her from across the room and my heart skips a beat when her light grey eyes meet mine. I simply stare at her putting on my instructor-four-face – cold and emotionless.

She's carrying her daughter in her arms. Even though I know I shouldn't be staring at her, because it'll make things even more difficult, I can't help myself.

I watch the girl in her arms curiously. She looks like Tris, the same blond hair even her ears. I feel anger and jealously rise inside me. I've the sudden urge to punch someone. I need to get out of here.

She tears her eyes away from me. Christina is pulling her along towards a table in the corner of the room. I hurry out of the dining hall and head straight towards the training rooms.

I don't know how long I've been here already, a few hours maybe. I punch the bag again with everything I have, pouring all the pain and anger into it. My chuckles are bleeding by now and I feel a burning pain as my fist collides with the leather of the punching bag again, but I don't care.

How could she do this to me? Punch. I thought she loved me. Punch. I thought we'd be together again, start a new life. It's almost been a year and I missed her every god damn day since I left.

I felt as alive as I have not in a long time this morning. I knew she was coming for me. It always had been the plan. I looked forward to this day for the past year.

I felt pure joy the moment she landed in the net. My heart skipped a beat and started beating twice as fast as healthy. But all that joy, all that love shattered when Shauna rounded the corner. _Her_ in her arms.

At first I thought this was a very bad joke. All I could do was stare at her, my eyes practically begging her to tell me it was a lie. Begging her to tell me that she loved me and wanted to be with me.

But she didn't say anything. The baby is probably about two or three months old. I can't believe it was so easy for her. I hardly had left and she fell in love with someone else? Didn't she love me at all?

I'm already covered in sweat, but I couldn't care less I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and continue.

I wonder who he is. If I knew he wouldn't be walking on this earth anymore. He took the one thing, the one person who means everything to me away from me. I feel a single tear rolling down my cheek and angrily wipe it away. I will not cry about this – It's too late and I don't care _that_ much anyway.

I try to convince myself that I don't care, that I don't care about her. That I never loved her, but I knew it was not true. I cared. I cared a lot, or I wouldn't be punching this stupid back for hours.

She's the only Abnegation transfer – so he didn't transfer with her. Didn't he want to or maybe he was older and already had chosen? No, she wouldn't have left then. Maybe he abandoned her after he knocked her up? I can't believe she was that stupid.

I kick the bag again, imagining it was _his _face. I hear a loud crack, but I don't even bother to check what it was. I keep kicking the bag and a few punches later the chain, it was hanging on breaks. The force of my kick sends the bag flying across the room, hitting the floor with a thud.

I'm breathing heavily. My hands are still in fists and I stare at the bag on the floor. "Holy crap!" I hear someone yell behind me. I turn to see it's my best friend Zeke. He stares at me in awe, his eyes wide.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I put on my instructor-four-face and simply look at him. I don't care about anything today, not after what happened.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "I'm just training." "This was not just training." He replies searching my face. I know he knows me well, so I just turn around and stare at the wall. I wouldn't be able to lie to him. He knows more about me than anyone here.

"Four?" I hear footsteps behind me. "Four!" He yells, grabbing my biceps to get me to face him. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing." I snap, glaring daggers at him. "You have very bad mood swings my friend." he decides. "This morning you beamed with joy and – well I mean for your circumstances.. and now you're all pissed. Are you pregnant or something?" He finishes his little speech. "I don't think so…" I retort.

"Ever since the Initiates arrived -"he continues. "The Initiates." His eyes widen as realization hits him. "It's her, isn't it? She didn't transfer."

"Just leave me alone!" I turn on my heels, push the dark double doors open and walk out of the room, almost knocking Zeke off his feet in the process.

I navigate my way through the hallways. I have no trouble to find my way around the compound, working in the control room does have its benefits. I reach my apartment and forcefully push the key into the lock. I rush inside slamming the door behind me.

I stand in the middle of my apartment unsure what to do now. I let out a desperate scream and kick a chair out of my way, sending it flying across the room. Defeated I slide down on the floor, my back resting against the bed frame. I feel hot tears streaming down my face. This time I don't wipe them away.

I don't know how long I've been sitting there, but eventually I decide to get up. I walk over to the bathroom. I turn on the water and hold my hand under the stream, rubbing off the dried blood.

Then there's a knock on the door. I grab a towel and move to answer the door. I open the door to see Zeke standing in front of it – no real surprise. He looks at me his face, very unlike Zeke, reflecting nothing but seriousness. I sigh defeated and step away from the door to let him in.

We sit down on the couch, but neither of us talks, an awkward silence fills the room. "So.." Zeke starts, "do you want to tell me what that was? Earlier in the training room?" I look down on my feet, avoiding his gaze. "Four." I take a deep breath and lift my gaze to face him.

"It's... I… I can't.." I can't talk about this. "It's her isn't it? Beatrice." I wince at her name. "Yeah.." I finally give in.

"I knew it. Do you know why she didn't transfer? Alright that was probably a dumb question, because you were here all day. Maybe she just couldn't. I'm sure she wanted to be there…"

"Zeke.." He keeps talking and it starts to annoy me. "Zeke.." I try again. "Zeke!" I yell at him and _that _finally shuts him up. He looks at me a baffled look on his face. "She did. Transfer I mean. She's here."

"Wait! What?!" Zeke shouts, clearly confused. "She's here." I repeat. "Tris _is_ Beatrice."

He opens his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I guess he doesn't know what to say and to be honest neither did I.

"Oh.. I don't know what to say.. I mean.." "It's alright." I lied. Of course it wasn't and he knew it. "Don't pull that shit with me!" he snaps. "I know it's not alright. I know how much she means to you. You've hardly talked about anything or anyone else that past year."

He was right I've been looking forward to this moment since the minute I let go of her hand on my choosing day. "How..? Well… who..?" He didn't finish his question, but I knew what he meant anyway. "I don't know… I wish I would.. or maybe not."

"I can't believe this!" he's really pissed now. "How could she do this to you? I mean you told me that she loved you and you loved her and she wanted to come here to be with you." he starts again, flourishing. "I mean how did she manage it anyway? Getting pregnant before choosing ceremony is extremely rare. Especially in Abnegation."

It has been two hours now. Zeke was still talking about how this was all fucked up and what kind of a pansycake would get someone else's girlfriend pregnant. With every minute that had passed I felt more miserable.

"Do you really have no Idea who might got her pregnant?" he asks again. "Zeke.. I don't know. I wasn't there!" I tell him, 'lightly' frustrated.

"Alright I get it. I get it. But just imagine you know…her being touched by someone who's not you I mean after all you.." This was it. I couldn't take it anymore. "Zeke!" I shout, jumping off the couch. "Do you think _this_ is going to help?" I don't want to imagine anyone, but me touching her. Anyone but me loving her.

I sit down again, placing my hands on the back of my neck. "Dude…" I don't respond. I don't want to hear anything about it anymore. "Four.." Zeke says again. "Four!"

"What?!" I snap. "How old is she?" I look at him confused. "What do you mean 'how old is she?' She's eighteen." "What? Not _her_, you idiot. The Baby." He clarifies. "Uuhhmm.. about three months..? Something like that.." Zeke nods.

"How long does it take before you actually _have_ the baby..?" "Why do you want to know all of this?" I ask. What's the point? It's over anyway. "_Just_ answer the question!"

"I don't know for sure about nine months?" I answer letting it sound more like a question. "Dude you're such an idiot!" he yells at me. What? How did I suddenly become the idiot? "You slept with her before you left, right?" he asked, very excited at once.

"This isn't any of your business." I tell him. "Jesus Christ" he swears. "You god damn pansycake! You slept with her before you left, didn't you?" I nod my head. Yeah, I did and it was the best night of my life, but I still don't get what he's referring to.

"And now _exactly_ twelve months later she's standing in front of you with a three month old child? I nod again.

"Did it ever, like _ever_ cross your mind that she could be _your_ child?"

**AN: So what do you think? I know this chapter is nothing special, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review!**


	5. The Affirmation

**AN: I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll try to update more frequently. Enjoy! I hope you like it! **

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the most beautiful voice ever, unfortunately the voice was yelling. "Get up! Training starts in one hour!" Tobias. I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I walk over to the crib to check on Zoe. She's already awake, but as usual she kept quiet and waited for me to get up. She truly is an angel. "Good morning." I whisper, taking her in my arms.

I kiss the top of her head and turn around and see Tobias still standing next to the door. He's staring at us. Our eyes lock and I literally drown in the blue of his eyes. I can't move. The intensity of his look paralyzes me.

Realizing what I am doing I quickly look away. I can't let him have this effect one my anymore. I avoid looking at him and look at Christina instead. She's still soundly asleep in her bed. "Christina." I say. "Christina, get up." I try again, gently shaking her.

She only groans in response. I shake my head at her and make my way to the bathroom to get ready. I dress myself in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top and my combat boots and Zoe in a black dress with black tights underneath.

Afterwards I put on some mascara and eyeliner. When I'm done I look at myself in the mirror, Zoe in my arms. I'm still getting used to see us dressed in black instead of Abnegation grey, but I feel comfortable with my new self. We look dauntless. We are dauntless.

When Zoe and I return to the dorms Christina is up at last, getting herself ready. "Good morning sleepy head." I say walking over to her. "Morning." she says sleepy. I sit down on my bed and start feeding Zoe. Everyone except Christina is already gone. I usually do this when I am alone, but I don't mind Christina being in the room.

After Zoe is finished we walk down the hallways, heading towards the dining hall. "So," Christina starts "you never told me. What about Zoe's father. Where is he?" I knew this question would come up eventually, but I didn't want to talk about Tobias. It's hard enough that he's here. Every time I see him it's like he's rejecting me all over again.

"I don't want to talk about him." I say, trying to keep my voice emotionless. "What? Why?" Candors - always curious, always asking questions. "I just don't want to talk about him."

"Is he still in Abnegation?" I know she won't shut up before I tell her something. "No he isn't. And could we please drop this topic now?" I ask, unintentionally tightening my arms around Zoe.

"If he isn't in Abnegation, where is he?" she tries again. "Christina! I said I don't want to talk about it! Drop it!" Christina stops abruptly, visibly surprised by my sudden outburst. I keep walking, abandoning her in the empty hallway.

Only steps later I feel guilty, but when she kept asking about Tobias I just lost it. I don't want anyone to know he's Zoe's father, it would only make things more difficult. Besides, not everybody needs to know that he rejected me. It's probably stupid to think about something like that in this situation, but I do have my pride.

Still, it's not Christina's fault that I'm so messed up. I guess I'll have to apologize to her later. After what feels like an eternity I reach the doors of the dining hall.

A few heads turn in your direction as I enter and Zoe buries her head in my shoulder, hiding from all the eyes directed on us. I look around, unsure where to sit without Christina. Just when I am about to turn around and leave I see Shauna waving me over to her table.

"Hey." I greet her and her Boyfriend Zeke. "Hi! Do you want to sit with us?" "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I answer sitting down beside her, placing Zoe on my lap in the process. Zoe starts to giggle when she sees Shauna. She must recognize her. "Hey, little girl." Shauna says grinning. "Can I take her?"

"Sure." I say handing Zoe over to her. She places Zoe on her lap like I did earlier. I take the opportunity to eat something and watch Shauna playing with Zoe, her eyes shining.

I think she'd do great with children and by the looks of it Zeke is thinking the same. He's watching her with curious eyes. I can't oppress a smile, watching the two of them. This is what I thought Tobias and I would look like when I came here.

"She's really cute." Shauna tells me, still smiling. "Thanks." "So do you know what you are going to do with her during training?" she asks.

To be honest I haven't thought about that. Obviously I can't take her with me to the training rooms. I won't be able to look after her during the training and there a knives and weapons everywhere. I don't want her near those things.

"Actually I haven't thought about that." I tell her honestly. "Well, maybe, if you don't mind of course, I could take care of her?" "Uumm… if you want to sure, but you really don't have to do this." I tell her, not wanting to keep her busy all day. "Oh I don't mind." she assures me.

"Alright then." I agree. "I have to go now anyway, but you need to promise me if anything happens or you need me you have to get me right away." "Of course." she says excited. "If she gets hungry just give her some milk." I bend over and kiss Zoe on the top of her head before I turn to leave. "I'll check on you two during lunch."

When I arrive at the training rooms everyone is already there, including Christina. Thank God Tobias - no Four isn't there yet. I sigh relived and quickly move to stand beside her.

"I…" I start, but then the door flies open and Tobias walks in, looking handsome as ever, his tight black T-shirt showing off his muscles. Great. It's getting more and more difficult to oppress all the feelings coming up whenever I see him.

"Thankfully you already know how to get on and off a moving train so I don't have to teach you that." he starts. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you in according to your performance in each stage."

"We believe that our training eradicates cowardice, which we define as failure, to act in the midst of fear. So each stage will prepare you in a different way. The first one is primarily physical, the second is primarily emotional and the third is primarily mental."

"First you're going to learn how to shoot a gun. Afterwards you'll learn how to win a fight." he continues, his eyes briefly meeting mine as he hands each initiate a gun.

"What has firing a gun to do with bravery?" a Candor boy – Peter asks. Four spins around, clicks the bullet into place and holds the barrel to Peter's forehead. He stiffens his mouth still open. "Wake – up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Four snaps and then turns around as if nothing had happened.

"Watch me." he instructs, facing the target. He pulls the trigger and the bullet hits the target - dead center. Everyone stares at him in awe. Who is this man? "Alright now go." Nobody moves. "Are you deaf? Go!" he shouts and this time we all move to start training.

I hold my gun not curling my fingers around it, yet. In Abnegation every form of a weapon is considered unnecessary, everyone helps everyone, there are no weapons needed.

The first bullets are fired and I know that I have to fire the gun to pass Initiation. There's no way I can fail. I need to look after Zoe. I need to fight for her. Alright, I can do this. I place my feet, take a deep breath, exhale and pull the trigger, just like Four demonstrated earlier.

The blow pushes me back and the bullet goes nowhere near the target. Damn. You can do this. Focus Tris. An Erudite transfer – Edward – hits the target first, he smiles visibly satisfied with himself.

After a couple rounds I finally hit the target. I had no idea firing a gun would be this difficult. I keep practicing and it pays off eventually. With every shot I get closer to the center. When everyone has hit the target at least once Four dismisses us for lunch. Finally.

I put away the gun and walk over to Christina, who's talking to Will at the moment. "Hey.." She turns and looks at me with a look that says 'What do you want now?' I clear my throat and start again. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

She nods her head at Will, letting him know that she'll stay behind. "See you later, guys." he says leaving the room. Christina and I are alone. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I know it's not your fault. I… I just don't like talking about Zoe's father."

"Yeah, I noticed that." she says flashing me a light smile. "Apology accepted. _But _you have to tell me the truth. What did he do to you that makes you hate him so much?"

I sigh. "First of all I don't hate him and he didn't hurt me or something." Well… not in a physical way. "He transferred out of Abnegation. He's a year older than I am. I noticed that I was pregnant a few weeks after he left." I explain. I still feel uncomfortable telling her about Tobias, but I know she won't let it go.

"Well, where did he transfer?" Christina asks the curiosity clear in her voice. "And why didn't you follow him? I mean he has the right to know, doesn't he?" "Christina if I tell you this you can't tell anyone, not even Will. Do you understand?" "But…" she protests. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." "Alright I won't tell." she promises.

I take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I did follow him. He chose Dauntless on his choosing day. He's here." I say, my voice trembling. Tears swell up in my eyes. "And he doesn't want anything to do with me or his child."

She stares at me, shock written all over her face. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry." she says, taking me in her arms. I start sobbing uncontrollably, all the retained feelings breaking loose.

We just stand there, Christina holding me in her arms until I calm down. "I don't want anyone to know he's here. I'm not even sure if I want Zoe to know who her father is, because this will hurt her as much it hurts me."

"Who is he?!" she demands, her voice high and suddenly very angry. "Who does he think he is? He can't just abandon you!" I wipe away my tears, shaking my head at her. "I can't tell you. Everyone knows him, you know him, and if anyone finds out…" I drift off.

"Oh my God…" she whispers as realization hits her. Oh no! "Her eyes. I always wondered why Four's eyes are so familiar. They are because I've seen them before." She pauses. "Four is her father, isn't he?"

I know there's no point in denying it now so I just admit it. "Yes. Yes he is."

**Tobias POV**

I'm cleaning up the training room, putting the guns away, when I hear someone is still here. "Who is he?! Who does he think he is? He can't just abandon you!" a voice I recognize as Christina's demands. She sounds really upset. What's going on?

"I can't tell you. Everyone knows him, you know him, and if anyone finds out…" My heart skips a beat when I recognize the voice. Tris. Who is she talking about? If anyone finds out…? If anyone finds out about what?

"Oh my God…" Christina whispers. I can barely understand what she's saying. "Her eyes." Whose eyes? "I always wondered why Four's eyes are so familiar. They are because I've seen them before."

They are talking about me? She has seen my eyes before? I immediately think of Marcus, but she said _her_ eyes. She pauses before she asks the question I've been asking myself since my talk with Zeke. "Four is her father, isn't he?"

Oh God. "Yes. Yes he is."

**AN: So what do you think? Next Chapter in Tobias POV? Thanks for your support and keep reviewing! **


	6. Confrontation

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best! I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

I wait until Christina and Tris leave before I step out of my hideout. It's true. I'm the father of her child. Our child. Stay calm Tobias. Maybe she still cares for me? Well… after the way I treated her most likely not. Anyway I need to talk to her. I need to talk to her _now._

I walk straight out of the door, intending to follow her, but I don't know where she went. I glance down the corridor. She's gone. Where did she go? The dining hall? The dorms? Obviously I can't search the whole compound.

I guess my best chance to find her is the control room. So I turn left and head down the corridors. What am I going to say to her? I know I'm the father? I know you lied to me? I still don't understand why she didn't tell me. How could she not tell me this?!

When I finally arrive at the control room, as I expected, Zeke was there. "Zeke." I make myself noticeable. "Hey man, what's up?" "I need your help with something." I tell him. "Uh-oh. That's _always _a bad sign." he jokes.

"Man, I'm serious. I need you to help me to track down Tris." "Tris? What for?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "I… I just really need to talk to her." I guess by the expression on my face he can tell this is serious.

"I don't need to track her down. I already know where she is." he tells me casually. "What? Where? How do you know?" I ask confused. "Shauna is babysitting Zoe, so she probably went there to check on her."

"Alright. Thanks. I talk to you later." I say, hurriedly leaving the control room. "Yes you will! I want to know details!" I hear him shout after me typically Zeke – he's almost as bad as the Candors.

With every step I take I grow more nervous. I haven't quite thought this through, but there's no backing out now. I round the corner and walk down the hallway leading to Shauna's apartment.

Zeke was right. There's she is, leaving Shauna's apartment. She heads in the opposite direction, so I call out for her. "Tris!" She stops in the dead of her tracks.

"What do you want Four?" she asks turning around. "Could I… talk to you for a second? "There's nothing to talk about." she replies coldly. "Bye!"

Before she can take even one step I grab her wrist. "Wait! This is important. I know." She stares at my hand around her wrist and immediately yanks her hand away. "You know what?"

"I know I'm her father."

**Tris POV**

"I know I'm her father." I look at him confused. What does he mean he knows? Of course he does, it's why he rejected me in the first place. "So what?" I say, keeping my voice emotionless. "I think we should talk about this!" he hisses. "I don't think so."

"Yes we do! I recommend we don't discuss this here in the hallway?" he says his voice calmer now. "We could go to my apartment?" I hesitate. I don't want to go anywhere with him, but I can't say that I'm not curious about what he has to say.

"Fine." I give in. He holds my gaze for a moment, before he turns to lead the way. I follow him as we walk down several hallways.

When we reach apartment number 10 he stops. He unlocks the door and steps aside, gesturing for me to go in first. I roll my eyes at him and step inside. It's a middle sized apartment with a small kitchen. There are a few more doors which, I assume, lead to the bed- and bathroom.

Suddenly aware that he's probably watching me, I turn around to face him.

He's indeed watching me and an awkward silence fills the room. "So, talk." I demand. He takes a step towards me "Tris.." he sighs "why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think it mattered. You made yourself very clear." I state.

"I had a right to know about Zoe. You can't keep her from me, if that is what you intended to do." What the hell? "Keeping her from you? What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who acted all asshole since I set a foot in this damn faction!"

How dare he? He rejected me and _our_ daughter, more than once and now he accuses me of keeping her from him? I don't like arguing with Tobias not even now. It hurts me, but he doesn't have to know.

"I …" "I was just trying to protect Zoe I thought it was the best thing to do. "I interrupt him. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit. "What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry I about how I acted the past days, but how was I supposed to know she's my child when you didn't tell me?" he asks. "I thought you forgot all about me and..." "Whoa whoa whoa!" I interrupt again, holding up a hand to silence him.

"What do you mean 'how was I supposed to know she's my child'?" I ask my voice high. I dig my fingernails into my palms, to keep me from crying. What was he trying to say?

"I didn't think – I just figured it was someone else's, well because you never told me you were pregnant and …" he drifts off. I stare at him eyes wide, shock written all over my face. No.

I feel my eyes watering. "You thought Zoe was someone else's child?!" I exclaim. He looks down on the floor, his eyes avoiding mine.

I couldn't believe it! He thought I moved on so easily after he left. I cried myself to sleep for months, because I missed him so bad. Because I was scared, being pregnant before choosing ceremony was _extremely_ rare especially in Abnegation. I cried because being apart was tearing me apart.

"Do you really think this low of me?" I ask him. He doesn't look up. "Hey! Look at me!" I scream. "Tell me!" Tears were streaming down my face by now and finally he looks at me, his eyes showing regret, loss and love.

He just stares at me, not saying anything. "I cried myself to sleep for months after you left! How can you believe – even for one second that this was easy for me?! I love you for God's sake!"

He moves towards me, so fast I didn't even notice him moving at all and before I even know what's happening his lips are on mine. I freeze. What is he doing? I feel the anger vanish. I relax and finally respond to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back eagerly.

It feels like coming home after being apart for so long. He starts to move again, pushing me backwards until my back hits the wall, never once letting go of me.

I'm trapped between his body and the wall. He pushes me up against the wall, placing a hand on each side of my face against the wall, and deepens the kiss. I pour every emotion I have into the kiss, trying to tell him everything I haven't had a chance to say yet.

After a while we break apart in need of air, both of us panting heavily. Tobias looks at me, his beautiful blue eyes dark with desire. He touches his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." he whispers.

I'm disappointed that he obviously didn't believe me when I told him I loved him the moment he let go of my hand on his choosing day. But looking at him now I found myself that I didn't care, because deep down I knew without him a part of me is always going to be missing.

"Please." he pleads. "Say something." I take a deep breath before I speak. "I believe you." He sighs in relief, lifting a hand to wipe the tears off my face. "You don't know how happy I am that you just said that. "

I smile lightly. I guess as happy as I am. "So, does this mean you want to be Zoe's father?" I ask him hopefully. "I want to be her father and… I want to be with you. I love you." he tells me, taking my hands in his. I always loved how my smaller hands fitted perfectly in his bigger ones.

I feel tears running down my cheeks again, but this time they're happy tears. We simply stare at each other for a long moment, enjoying each others closeness. "I don't want you to leave but training starts in 10 minutes." he sighs disappointed. I nod, breaking away from him.

Before I leave I turn and look back at him. "I love you." I say smiling. I can't believe all this just happened. I can't believe I finally get to be close to him again. He wants to be Zoe's father. He wants to be with me. He still loves me. I've never been happier in my life before.

I open the door only to have it pushed shut again. "Wait." Suddenly Tobias is standing next to me. "You can't…" He takes a deep breath, and starts again. "You can't tell anyone about us.. not yet."

I figured he'd say that and as much I want to show the world he's mine and I am his, I completely understand. Nobody can know about us, not until Initiation is over and I am a dauntless member. My ranking would be called a result of his favoritism. It would ruin his reputation. I didn't want that.

I watch him carefully as I answer. „I know, but I _really_ gotta go now. Will I see you later?" He smiles at me. "If that is what you want." he teases. "Yeah, it is." I say smiling back at him.

"Will you…Will you take Zoe with you?" he asks suddenly nervous. "Of course I am. It's about time that you meet your own daughter, don't you think?"

**AN: Finally Fourtris! So what do you think? Please review and let me know! **


	7. The first time ever

**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while my WLAN crashed. So here's the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Tobias POV**

I walk around the training room, observing the initiate's progress. I try to keep my eyes off Tris, I didn't want to raise suspicion – but it wasn't working out well.

I walk past the Christina, Al, Edward and some others and finally make my way to Tris. "You have no muscle." I inform her. She stops looking over her shoulder. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing comes out in shots. "Use your knees and elbows you can put more power behind them." She nods and turns back to the punching bag.

The omnipresent urge to touch her kicks in and before I can help myself I place my hand on her stomach. She stops immediately, visibly surprised by me touching her in public. Suddenly I remember where I am and know I have to come up with an excuse now. "Never forget to keep tension here." I manage to choke out.

I quickly remove my hand and move on to the next initiate, shaking my head. What is it about this girl that makes me lose control like that?

When the time's up I dismiss the Initiates. "Tomorrow is visiting day, so you'll get the day off. Some of your parents may come, but don't be disappointed if they don't." I tell them. It's not like I know what it's like to be disappointed because your parents don't show up on visiting day.

The Initiates leave and out of the corner of my eye I see Tris talking to Christina. She glances back at me flashing me a light smile before she disappears.

I start cleaning the training room, thinking about tonight. I'm going to meet my daughter. I am still a little bit overwhelmed by the fact that I am a father now, but I couldn't be happier. I'm getting everything I ever wanted. I've got my own family now. And even more important I got my own family with _Tris_.

After I'm finished I leave the training room, turn right and head down the corridor leading to my apartment. When I'm about to unlock the door I notice it's open. I freeze. What the hell?

I reach for the knife I am always keeping in my boot and ready for myself for whatever or whoever is in my apartment. I kick open the door and rush inside. I look around ready to fight off anyone who might be still in there. I notice a movement in the living room. There's someone there– sitting on my couch?

"Dude what the hell?" Zeke exclaims as he notices me and I sigh relieved and partly annoyed. "What are you doing with that knife?" "My apartment door was open. I thought someone broke into the place!" I snap.

I put the knife back in my boot and sit down next to him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "You went to talk to Tris earlier, right?" I nod. "Well, I was curious. What where you talking about? Do you know if Zoe's your child?"

I know he won't shut up until I tell him everything, so I start to explain how I overheard Tris' and Christina's conversation earlier today and that I know for sure that Zoe's my child.

I tell him what happened after I left the control room and about how Tris started screaming at me during our conversation at my apartment.

I still can't believe I was this stupid. I love Tris. I always have. I should have trusted her. Zeke didn't interrupt me once, he just listens intently. After I'm finished he just nods his head thoughtful. "You know what this means right?" I raise an eyebrow at him and wait for him to continue.

"No parties for you now, Daddy." he smiles. I should have expected a comment like that from Zeke. "I guess not." I agree.

"Did you even meet your own daughter yet?" I shake my head "No, but Tris is coming over tonight." "Good." he says nodding. "Zeke you can't tell anyone about this. No one, not even Shauna."

He nods again, checking the time. "Alright, I gotta go now anyway. Oh and by the way congratulations." He leaves, the door clicking shut behind him.

I figure I have some time before Tris's coming over so I decide to run some errands. I want Zoe to have her own space in my apartment, just in case. For now nobody can know about my family, but that doesn't mean I can't see my daughter, right?

When everything is set up I decide to take a shower. I grab some new clothes and head towards the bathroom. I just walk out of the bathroom, rubbing my hair dry with a towel, when I hear a light knock on the door. Tris.

**Tris POV**

After I showered I went and picked Zoe up at Shauna's. It seems like she was enjoying herself with Zoe. She told me I could bring her over once in a while.

I walk down the corridors leading to Tobias apartment, Zoe soundly asleep in my arms. I take a deep breath before I knock. I don't know why I am nervous.

I hear Tobias move inside and the door opens revealing a smiling Tobias. "Hey." "Hey." he says still smiling. He steps away from the door and gestures for me to get in.

I smile back at him and walk inside. "Do you want to drink something?" he asks once we're inside. "No, I'm fine thanks." His eyes shift from mine and land on Zoe. "She has your hair." "Yes, but actually she looks a lot more like you." I tell him. We sit down on the couch, me still holding Zoe in my arms.

"Tris I'm sorry." Tobias says suddenly. What was he apologizing for? He didn't change his mind about us, did he? I unintentionally tighten my arms around Zoe and wait for him to continue. But he doesn't.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask carefully. "I… I should have believed you. I mean I should have asked you about Zoe right away." I nod. Yes, he should have. "I love you." he says placing his hand over mine. "You know that right?"

I sigh relieved. "For a second I thought you changed your mind… about us." He looks at me like I'm insane. "Tris, I love you and I love our daughter. I will never leave you. We are a family now."

Family. It's all I ever wanted us to be. "I love you too." I lean in and press my lips against his, careful not to crush Zoe between us. His hand cups my cheek, holding me in place while he's kissing me back passionately.

Eventually he breaks the kiss, but doesn't let go of me yet. Almost like he's afraid I'll leave if he does. He looks down on Zoe and starts gently stroking her head and if she'd sensed that it was the right moment to wake up, Zoe opens her eyes. Tobias freezes.

"Baby, I want you to meet your Daddy." "Daddy," I say looking at Tobias "meet our daughter, Zoe." Tobias fells silent, watching her curiously.

"Do you want to take her?" He looks up at me, not quite sure what to do. "Here. Imitate the way I'm holding my arms." I instruct. After he copied the posture of my arms I carefully place Zoe in his arms.

He continues staring at her an unreadable expression on his face. "We made her, Tris. We _made_ her." he says looking up at me again, pride in his eyes and tears streaming down his face.

I raise my hand to his face and gently wipe the tears away. "We did." Tobias bends down and places a small kiss on Zoe's forehead. Zoe smiles, stretching out her arms for him. I watch the two of them explore each other. I never felt more happy than right now.

After a while he says "I wondered… I wondered if you maybe wanted to stay here tonight. Tomorrow is visiting day so no one is going to wake you up in the morning. Nobody will notice you weren't there the night…"

He looks nervous. Was he worried that I'd say 'No'? "If that is what you want." I tease him, repeating the exact words he said to me earlier. "It is." he answers, returning my smile. "Well, we have to get the crib from the dorms then." I tell him. "Yeah – Actually I already made some arrangements."

"Really?" I ask surprised. He's really taking this seriously. "Of course." He says if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I tell him that I'll have to feed Zoe before I put her to bed and he gets up to leave. I tell him that he doesn't have to go but he does anyway.

After I finish feeding Zoe I walk around the room, gently patting her back. "Do you want to put her to bed?" I ask, entering the kitchen. "Uumm…sure."

I hand Zoe over to him and she buries her face in Tobias' chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. We go to the bedroom and Tobias kisses her forehead once more before putting her to bed. I can't oppress a smile. He's going to be an awesome father.

We stand there quietly for few moments, watching our little Angel sleep. "Are you tired?" he whispers putting his arm around me. "Yeah, a little.." I admit. " "Let's go to bed then."

I go to the bathroom to get ready. When I'm finished I tell Tobias that he can go to the bathroom now and check on Zoe once more – she's soundly asleep.

I take off my shirt and realize I've nothing to sleep in. I decide I'll just put on one of Tobias' shirts – It's nothing he hasn't seen before right? I walk over to the closet and randomly grab a shirt.

I'm just finished changing when Tobias walks in, wearing nothing but his boxers. He looks at me, raising his eyebrow. "Is that my shirt?" he asks mockingly. "Yeah – I didn't bring any clothes with me." I explain.

He walks over to me, putting his arms around me. "It looks good on you – I like it." I smile and lean back to look at him. "I missed you." I tell him honestly. "I missed you too."

He slowly leans in and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back with everything I have, trying to tell him how much I love him – love our family. Eventually we break the kiss in need of oxygen.

"Come on." He leads me towards his bed and we climb under the covers. I lie down my back, pressed against his chest. He puts his arm around my waist and whispers 'I love you' in my ear. "I love you too." I whisper back before I fall asleep in Tobias' arms for the first time ever.

**AN: Please review and tell me if you like it or not and if so why. Thanks!**


	8. Visiting Day

**Tris POV**

I wake up, groping for Tobias, but my hands only find empty sheets. I open my eyes to discover I am alone. Where is he? I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, when a noise catches my attention. I get up and head for the door.

Entering the kitchen I see Tobias sitting at the kitchen table, Zoe in his arms. I lean against the door frame and watch the two of them. It's like I always imagined us living together would be. Waking up in the morning, knowing someone was there waiting for you.

Finally he looks up, still smiling. "What are you two doing?" I ask, walking over to them. "Good morning." he looks up at me and I lean down, giving him a small kiss. "Good morning."

"Hey baby girl." I say kissing Zoe's forehead. "Do you want coffee?" Tobias asks. "No thanks. I don't like the stuff. I don't understand the people who drink it. It's disgusting."

"Do you want to eat something then? I could get us some breakfast?" he suggests, smirking. "It's fine. You don't have to. I'll just stop by the dining hall before I go back to the dorms. "

"Well," he says getting up, "I want to – I don't want you to leave yet. I'll just go and grab some muffins." "Alright." I agree, reaching for Zoe. "I'll be right back." he tells me, giving me a small peck on the lips.

While Tobias is getting breakfast I feed Zoe and get her and myself ready. I just walk out of the bathroom when I hear the front door open.

"So, do you want chocolate or blueberry?" Tobias asks, as I enter the kitchen. "Chocolate." I answer without hesitation. In Abnegation the people eat plain food – as many things chocolate is considered as an unnecessary extravagance, so you don't get the chance to eat a chocolate muffin very often.

I sit down at the kitchen table, placing Zoe on my lap. Tobias hands me my muffin, sitting down across from me. "Today is visiting day." he states. I simply nod my head. I know, but I don't think anyone will come to visit me.

I can only imagine the look on my parents' faces, when they realized that both of their children, including their grandchild, were leaving. I don't regret my decision to come here, but I wish I wouldn't have to completely abandon my previous life, my family – people I love.

One look at the watch on the kitchen wall tells me that it's time to go. It's already past ten and most of the Initiates are probably already awake. I don't want anyone to notice that I'm gone.

"It's getting late. We should probably go." I say, finishing my muffin. I get up, placing Zoe on my hip, and head to the bedroom the get our things.

When I enter the living room I see Tobias leaning against the wall next to the door and walk over to him. "So…" Actually I don't want to leave, but I don't want him to get into trouble. If anyone knew where I was last night we'd be screwed.

He steps closer and raises his hand to my face, gently cupping my cheek. Sighing he says "It's going to be hard… going back to being your instructor again." I nod. "I wish you didn't have to leave now."

"You know I have to." I tell him. "Yeah I know." he says looking down on his feet. He's trying to hide his disappointment but I simply know him too well. "Look at me." He looks up, his eyes meeting mine. "I love you."

He leans in and I quickly close the gap and connect our lips. It's a deep, passionate kiss – the kind of kiss that promises _forever._ Eventually he pulls away, his blue eyes meeting mine again. "I love you too."

I tear my eyes from his and look down on Zoe. "Say goodbye to Daddy." She giggles as Tobias kisses her on top of her head. I open the door and step outside, looking over my shoulder one last time before I start walking down the hallway…

After I went to the dorms to change I head to the Pit. I still doubt that anyone is coming to see me, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to show my face there.

When I finally arrive at the Pit there's a colorful mess of people. Even though the majority is dressed in black there are a few grey, white and even red spots. The Erudite blue is missing – Erudite isn't permitted to visit any of the factions and the other way around.

I look around the room and find Christina. She's talking to a woman who looks like an older version of her. She waves me over and I make my way over to them.

"Mom, this is Tris she's in my initiation class." she introduces me. "Tris," she says looking at me, "this is my mother." "Nice to meet you." I say. Christina's mom smiles at me. Then her eyes land on Zoe. "And who's the little one?"

"This is my daughter Zoe." I reply. Her eyes widen lightly and she nods her head. "May I ask which faction you originally came from?" she asks curiously - Candors.

"Abnegation." I answer without hesitation. I'm not ashamed of where I came from. I wasn't selfless enough to stay in Abnegation, but part of me is selfless. That's what being divergent means.

"Abnegation?" she repeats surprised. "That's very unusual…" she's about to continue but Christina quickly cuts her off. "Mom, enough!" I silently thank Christina and say "I'll leave you two to your reunion. I'll see you later. It was very nice to meet you."

I look around the room and someone catches my attention - a slender woman dressed in grey, her blonde hair pinned up in a strict Abnegation bun. She looks around the room like she's searching for someone, but I can't see who it is. I'm about to leave when she turns and looks straight into my eyes. Mom?

I freeze, unable to move I just stare at her. "Beatrice!" she exclaims, walking towards us. "Mom!" Before I can help myself I throw my free arm around her, as always careful not to crush Zoe.

I step back and look at her, tears swelling up in my eyes. "Mom – what are you doing here?" "It's visiting day. You didn't think I wouldn't come to see you, did you?" "Hey little girl!" she says tipping Zoe's nose. "How are you? Are you alright?" "Yes we're fine. I'm so glad you're here." I tell her.

Suddenly her face turns serious. "I came because I wanted to see you, but it's not the _only _reason I came here." I look at her, waiting for her to continue. "We can't talk about this here. Come on." she says pulling me away from the crowd. We leave the Pit and walk down a few abandoned hallways before she finally stops.

She turns around, facing me. "Honey, what were your test results?" she asks. Oh God. Tori told me I couldn't tell anyone about this. It's dangerous to be what I am – divergent. But she's my Mom after all. I can trust her, right?

"They… They were inconclusive. " I sigh, pressing Zoe more firmly against my chest. She nods. "Divergent."

"You can't let them find out about you." She whispers. "Who?" "Erudite – they're hunting divergents." she states in a hushed voice. "What? Why?" Tori told me that being divergent is dangerous somehow, but why? "Mom, what am I?"I ask desperately.

"You're special. Your mind works in a million different ways." she explains, gently touching my cheek. "We don't have much time. Listen - Erudite is planning to overthrow Abnegation in order to make Erudite the governing faction. "

"What?!" I whisper shout. "We're planning to inform the dauntless leadership about Erudite, but until then I need you to stay safe. Nobody can know about your divergence. You'd be in great danger and Zoe too." I feel anger rise inside me. Nobody – _Nobody_ is going to hurt my baby!

"Alright. What can I do?" "Just stay safe and take care of you and Zoe." she replies. "But Mom how do you..." I start but she cuts me off. "I need to go. I love you. Remember that."

Before I can say anything she turns around and disappears. How does she know this place so well? I stand there in the hallway staring after her a few minutes before I snap out of my trance.

I need to talk to Tobias about this. I don't know for sure that he's divergent, but ever since we were children I knew something was different about us.

I decide to go back to dorms first, so I turn left and head down the hallway leading to the transfer dorms. When I arrive there it's quiet. Nobody's here. I sit down on my bed, gently rocking Zoe in my arms. I'm still trying to process what the hell just happened.

When I hear the door being pushed open I look up and see Christina standing in the doorway. "Hey." I say. "Are you alright?" she asks sitting down beside me, a worried look on her face. "Yeah. I'm fine." I lie.

"Where were you last night?" I freeze. "What do you mean?" I ask, pretending to have no idea what she's talking about. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You weren't here last night and in the morning your bed hasn't even been touched."

"I was nowhere." Another lie. "Were you with him?" It's pointless. I can't lie to her – she was born in Candor after all. "You can't tell anyone." I sigh defeated. "I promise, but you need to tell me _everything."_

I take a deep breath and start to tell her about everything that has happened since our conversation in the training room. We talk for hours and Christina is even more excited about this than she's about shopping.

After I'm finished Christina leaves for dinner, but I'm not hungry. Trying to distract myself I feed Zoe and put her to sleep, singing the lullaby I sang before – the one my mother used to sing to me.

When she's soundly asleep I get myself ready. It's been a long day. Once I'm done I lie down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm still trying to figure out how my mom knows the dauntless compound so well and then it hits me.

When I was about five years old I walked in on her dressing. I saw a tattoo on her shoulder. With time I thought I must have been imagining things, but it all makes sense now – my Mom was dauntless.

After lying in bed for hours, thinking about what to do, I finally fall asleep…

**AN: So what do you think? Please review! **


	9. The Fight

**AN: Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Tobias POV**

I'm on my way to the training rooms to set everything up for the last day of stage one. Eric insisted on pairing the initiates. I hope he doesn't go too hard on them. I'm a little worried about Tris. I know she can handle herself, but still.

I didn't get the chance to see her after yesterday morning. I had to bring up every bit of self control to not go the transfer dorms to check on her last night. I walk into the training room to see Eric already wrote down the pairings. I walk up to the board and go through the pairings, searching for Tris' name.

When I find Tris' name I freeze. He paired her up with Peter. Peter! He can't be serious! Peter's going to crush her. Right then Eric walks in, a huge smile on his face.

"Are you out of your mind?" I ask as he walks over to me, trying to keep my anger down. "You can't pair up Tris with Peter! She stands no chance against him!" It's not that I don't believe in her strength. She's one of the strongest persons I know, but Peter fights dirty. I don't want to see her get hurt.

"The pairings are final." Eric states coldly. I clench my hands into fists, oppressing the urge to hit him straight in the face. My fingernails are cutting into my palms, but I don't care. "You do realize that I am the instructor, right? I'm in charge here and I say she's not ready!"

"She'll never be ready if she doesn't have to be. Anyway, I'm a dauntless leader and I say you do as I say." he replies in a calm voice. I know there's nothing I can do about this and he does too. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice not becoming a leader. I don't have to work with my father, but I have to take orders from a sadistic bastard like Eric.

"Why do you care so much?" he asks. I don't think he knows about Tris and I, but I have the feeling that he knows something is up. We have to be careful. He may not be the brightest light in the chandelier, but he was Erudite after all.

"Well, I don't want half of my initiates dead before stage one is over." I snap. "Careful Four," he warns "if I didn't know better I'd say your Abnegation is showing." I glare at him. Over the past year most people forgot about where I came from. I'm dauntless now. But of course he didn't.

"Finish setting everything up." he orders. "I'll be back for the fights. I think it's going to be quite interesting today." he says, smirking. Only seconds later the door closes behind him.

When initiates arrive my eyes immediately search for Tris. I see her walking in, Christina and Will by her side. She freezes in the dead of her tracks as she sees whose name is written next to hers.

Her head whips around, her eyes searching mine. She looks at me shock written all over her face. I would give everything to take her in my arms now, to comfort her, but I can't. I try to give her reassuring smile, but I can barely manage it. She lightly nods her head, silently telling me that it's alright before she tears her eyes away. She knows there's nothing we can do about this.

I put on my Instructor-Four face and walk up in front of the initiates. "Today you'll fight individual partners we picked out for you…" Suddenly the door swings open and Eric walks in. "I hope you didn't start without me." he says cheerily.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I retort sarcastically. "Good." he says, probably still happy that he can do whatever he wants with _my _initiates. I guess he didn't pick up on the sarcasm in my voice, because he doesn't say anything about it.

"First fight Al and Will – in the ring." he orders. They get in the ring and take their positions. "How long do we fight for?" Al asks. "Until one of you can't continue." Eric replies, no emotion in his voice.

"Or if one of you concedes." I add. "According to the old rules." Eric says, glaring at me. "In the new rules – no one concedes." "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." I argue. "A brave man never surrenders."

"I will not beat him up." Al says, obviously trying to be brave. "It doesn't make any sense. We're part of the same faction."

"Fight or consider yourself factionless." Eric tells him. His eyes widen and he stares at him in disbelief. "Go!" Eric orders visibly annoyed. Will throws the first punch and the fight begins.

The fights went on, but I'm barley paying attention. "Time for the last fight." Eric says and that snaps me out of my trance. My eyes search Tris'. Our eyes lock and I lightly nod at her, trying to tell her with my eyes that I believe in her, that I love her.

Tris enters the ring, readying herself. Peter takes his position across from her, a big smile on his face. "Are you alright Stiff?" he asks mockingly. "You look like you're about to cry." I want to hit him straight in the face just for calling her 'Stiff'.

"Maybe I'll go easy on you if you cry." he continues. Tris doesn't answer. She looks pale, almost like she's sick. My hands clench into fists. I fold my arms, hiding my fists under my biceps. They start circling each other and my heart starts beating double as fast as healthy.

It takes all my strength to keep myself from walking up there, dragging Peter away from _my_ Tris. "Stop playing with her!" Eric encourages Peter. Then things get really bad. Peter throws the first punch and hits her straight in the jaw. I see her eyes roll back a little. No!

She practically starts to run away from him but he just grabs her again and shoves his foot into her stomach. I feel my own stomach tighten in response. I take a step away from the wall I've been leaning against.

Peter picks her up as if she weighs nothing and throws her across the ring. Her body hits the ground with a thud. He grabs her by her hair and punches her in her face. I feel like I'm about to throw up. I can't watch this anymore. I turn and throw myself out of the door. I lean against the wall in the hallway, taking a few deep breaths.

After I calmed down a bit I realize that I need to stop this, no matter what happens afterwards. He's going to kill her. I spin around and head back into the arena. Before I even see what's going on I shout "Enough!" Tris is lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

Peter pauses with his foot pulled back, about to kick her in the face. I walk up to him and throw him out of my way. I bend down, carefully touching her cheek. "Tris?" I whisper – no reaction. "Tris?" I try again – still nothing.

I slide an arm under her knees and the other one carefully under her neck and lift her up. I hold her limp body against my chest and head for the door.

In the corner of my eye I see the small Candor girl, Christina, crying into Will's chest and Eric glaring at me, but I couldn't care less. I rush towards the exit and run down the hallways, carrying her to the infirmary. When I enter the infirmary the nurse looks at me, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" she asks. "Training." I explain. I can't manage more. "Put her here." she instructs. I carefully lie Tris' broken body down on the bed. "I'll get the doctor." the nurse says, leaving. "Please." I beg, taking Tris' smaller hand in mine. "Please come back to me."

"You need to leave now." the nurse tells me as she comes back. "No!" I snap. "I'm not leaving her." She looks at me an understanding look on her face. "The doctor is coming any minute. You'll just get in the way. She'll be fine." I'm about to start arguing with her when I realize she's right.

I bend down, placing a small kiss on Tris' forehead. "I love you." Without looking back at her I leave the infirmary. I walk down the hallways heading towards the training rooms. I need to distract myself. I need to clear my head.

When I'm almost there I hear an infant crying. What the hell? When I finally arrive at the training room I see Zeke and Shauna standing there. Shauna holding a crying Zoe to her chest.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Four." Zeke says relieved. "I was babysitting Zoe during training." Shauna explains, still trying to calm Zoe down. "I'm supposed to meet Tris here, but she didn't show up."

"She's in the infirmary. Eric paired her with Peter." I explain. "What?!" they say in unison, but I don't feel like answering. All I can hear is my daughter crying. "Give her to me." I say reaching for Zoe. "What?" Shauna asks confused. "I said give her to me." She looks at me suspiciously still not handing Zoe over to me.

I'm getting mad. My daughter is crying and she won't give her to me. "She's _my_ daughter and now give her to me." I demand and she immediately hands Zoe over. I take her into my arms, holding her against my chest. "Sshhh. It's alright. Daddy's here." I whisper. She stops crying right away.

I look up and see both Shauna and Zeke staring at me in awe. "What's going on?" Shauna asks, looking at Zoe, at me and then at Zoe again. "Why is this the first time I heard about this?" she demands. "I…" I start, but I'm interrupted by Zeke. "It's not like he can date her publicly. He's still her Instructor." he tells her. "Wait… You knew about this?!"

"Uhhhhmm…" Zeke stutters, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh my God." Shauna exclaims. "Look, you can't tell anyone about this." I tell her, in a serious tone. She nods her head in response. "Yeah, I get it. I won't tell anyone." she promises. "So… you and Tris were together in Abnegation?"

"Well…yeah." I answer. "I'm so happy for you. What about Tris? Will she get out of the infirmary tonight?" "I don't think so…" I say looking down on Zoe. I'm so worried about Tris. I still feel uncomfortable not being by her side, but someone has to look after Zoe, right?

"This is probably not the best place to talk about this. It's getting late anyway. I should probably put Zoe to bed." I tell them. We say our goodbyes and I head to my apartment, carrying Zoe in my arms.

Unlocking the door I walk inside. "So…," I say, looking at Zoe. "are you hungry?" She looks at me, her blue eyes shining. I take that as a yes. I head to the kitchen and warm up some milk. After I prepared the baby bottle I sit down and start feeding her. It seems to work.

When I'm done I walk around the kitchen table, gently patting her back. I remember my mother telling me that it's important to do this. After a few minutes she finally burps. Maybe I'm not that bad at being a father after all.

Afterwards I put her to bed and wait for her to fall asleep. I watch her slowly drifting off and decide that I don't want to leave just yet, so I sit down next to the crib and watch my little girl sleep.

**AN: Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate your support! Thank you so much!**


	10. Author's Note!

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm not completely sure how to end this story. So I decided I'll finish it and upload it then. It will probably take some time, but I hope you'll still be with me when I am back!**

**See you soon!**

**myobsessionsxoxo**


End file.
